


Run, Rabbit, Run

by imonlyjoking



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chasing, M/M, PinupBunnyRhys!, Predator/Prey, WerewolfJack!, build up to smut, filthy filthy things oh my, lots of smut, to my beloved MariPockiiChan much loves!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyjoking/pseuds/imonlyjoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to entice your werewolf boyfriend then with a little bunny roleplay?</p><p>"The door creaked open slowly, and Rhys licked his plump lips in anticipation, sliding further across the desk with his back arched. He would have Jack practically chasing after him by the end of the night.</p><p>However, he would soon realize just how literal that statement would be..."</p><p>A dirty little fic I wrote for MariPockiiChan, because she is absolutely amazing in every way~<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Run...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariPockiiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/gifts).



> Here's to you, MariiPockiiChan, for just being wonderful! I've had the pleasure of having long conversations with her, so I wanted to show my appreciation with this dirty little WerewolfJack/PinUpBunnyRhys fic >:} she's also pulled me out of my shy shell of anxiously writing smut XD 
> 
> Please enjoy my first short, two-chapter smut fic! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Deliciously sinful goodness, and strong language!

When Rhys first started dating Jack he prepared to face a lot of new challenges and feats that he knew would be a first for him in the world of dating. And it was not from inexperience; he’d courted a few men and women here and there. And it wasn’t from Jack’s status either; stunningly handsome, filthy rich, egotistical, and CEO of one of the universe’s largest most successful companies…well, that was a small challenge on its own, but not the type that you _couldn’t_ find in any dating book or Relationship 101 blog.

Because when your boyfriend is a stunningly handsome, filthy rich, egotistical, CEO, _werewolf_ , you have to develop your own ways of handling certain relationship scenarios, such as the typical tiff-turned-argument that ended in the dining room table being slashed in two by enlarged claws in a fit of rage, or the one time Rhys had come home from a night of clubbing with his friends and Jack had smelled a particular strong scent of another man, causing Rhys to frustratingly admit that a certain drunk douchebag had gotten a little _too_ friendly with him. The resulting action from this story lead to Rhys’ favorite, most expensive shirt being pissed on by a possessive, jealous boyfriend.

He’d thrown the shirt away obviously, but never could get Jack to admit that there were other more hygienic ways of marking territory.

All in all, it was quite the adventure. Rhys had come to learn a lot about Jack’s lifestyle as a half-man-half-beast. He loved the way Jack could be sedated with a simple scratch behind the ears, or the deep rumble in the man’s broad chest, practically purring with contentment after a long night of sensual lovemaking, that would put Rhys right to sleep. His all-time favorite, one that he’d die before ever admitting to the older man though, are the moments when Jack would lean in to nuzzle his nose against Rhys’ before surprising him with a small lick against his lips, turning the younger man into a mess of sputters and one dark blush crawling over his cheeks to brighten his ears.

But as of recent, Rhys had stumbled upon another interesting perk to dating werewolves, er, werewolf. Jack. He didn’t really know of any other werewolves.

He chanced one last glance in the mirror, making sure the small white fluff ball secured above his ass was as fluffy and perky as possible. He smoothed one flat palm over his white stockings, feeling the soft cloth against his thighs, stopping once to check the garter that led to lacey white panties that heart-shaped around his buttcheeks in a way that never failed to drive his boyfriend mad.

With his other hand Rhys flicked one of the long white ears attached to his head, the band disappearing brilliantly underneath his gelled-back brown locks.

Oh yeah. He looked cute as _fuck_.

From all the way in the far master bedroom, Rhys could hear the muffled sound of the front door open and close through the walls. Jack was home.

It was go time.

The young brunette turned sharply and hurried through the side door of the bedroom that lead into Jack’s study, slipping once and almost stumbling to the floor. _Stupid slippery stockings!_ He closed the door quietly behind himself and tiptoed to the massive desk in the middle of the study room.

Timidly he crawled atop of Jack’s desk, careful not to slip or knock any of the stacks of papers or tabletop lamp, not _yet,_ and sat at the edge of the mahogany surface, swinging his long decorated legs over the edge to dangle anxiously. He leaned back on both arms, stretching out his torso to accentuate the length of his thin tattooed body and showing off the black and white vested crop top that cut off just underneath his nipples.

Rhys could hear footsteps growing louder toward the door, and he let a tremble rattle his body, whether in anticipation or anxiety he wasn’t sure which. Sure, they’d fooled around with a little foreplay before, but Jack usually became bored before it got good and let his impatience take over with a loud growl and Rhys over his shoulder, or against the wall, or the nearest surface, and proceed to fuck him into oblivion.

 But _tonight_ would be different. He’d put a lot of thought into this, and he was certain that this idea would _definitely_ play into Jack’s nature.

Sexy little pose to greet the wolfman as soon as he stepped into the room? _Oh yeah._ A great way to start the evening. He’d spent the afternoon pondering up a good argument he could throw at the man, a little playful banter he’d thought would do _nicely_ to rile Jack up and get his blood pumping. Maybe knock a few miscellaneous objects off the desk with a sly _“oops!”_ before bending _all_ the way down to pick them up, showing off the round curvature of his ass teasingly, perhaps a little shake for invitation. _I’m a freaking genius._ And the rest? Well, improvising was always fun. He’d see where the night would take them.

His mischievous thoughts were interrupted with an impatient jiggling of the doorknob.

 _You got this, Rhys._ The last-second pep-talk. _Own it. Make Jack beg for this. **Be**_ _the rabbit…wait, what?_

The door creaked open slowly, and Rhys licked his plump lips in anticipation, sliding further across the desk with his back arched. He would have Jack practically _chasing_ after him by the end of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

However, he would soon realize just how _literal_ that statement would be.

 

 

 

 

 

“Little rabbit~? Where _are you~_?”

It was the last hiding place Rhys could think of; curled in on himself and wedged between the nightstand and bed in one of the guestrooms of the massive penthouse, shrouded in the darkness – he would be _stupid_ to turn the light on! – with one hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound of his exasperated breathing. The only light in the room came through the doorway left wide open, the hallway light casting angled rays against the opposite wall, allowing Rhys to watch the creeping shadow of his predator pass by slowly.

The shadow paused in front of the door, causing Rhys’s heart to flutter nearly out of his chest, eyes wide and breath caught.

Rhys could faintly hear short sniffing sounds from outside the room. His predator was _scenting_ the air.

_Don’t let him know you’re here, Rhys. For goodness sake, do. Not. MOVE._

A deep chuckle soon followed the sniffing; a low rumble thick with barely-contained excitement that tempted a whimper from Rhys’ covered mouth, and he selfishly allowed the shiver that overcame his body, prickling his skin with goosebumps at the mere thought of that husky tone whispering filthy intentions into his ear....

“ _Hmhmhm_ …” that damn chuckle, it was driving Rhys _mad_ , “c’mon, little rabbit, you can’t hide from me forever…”

 _Why would I?_ No, he couldn’t give in. He would win this.

“It’s okay,” Jack’s voice transitioned into a gentle coo in an attempt to coax Rhys out of hiding, “I’m _all_ bark, baby. I promise. I won’t bite…”

“… _too_ hard.”

 _What if I wanted you to?_ Rhys wanted to say those words badly enough to let them sit on his tongue, but he knew better. It was a nice tactic, but he would prove to the wolf that _this_ rabbit was smarter than he thought. He would wait as patiently as possible, even if it meant a few good hours until the older man was reduced to a pleading mess of blind lust.

And he was already halfway there. Hell, as soon as Jack stepped through that door he knew he had the man with the way those heterochromic eyes froze at the nice little present sprawled out and waiting for him on his desk, almost dropping the Echotablet and portfolio he’d been carrying. The reaction was almost immediate, and Rhys was shocked to see just how willing Jack was to partake in his little roleplay, the growing bulge in the man’s jeans only minutes after his eyes had feasted upon Rhys was a delicious telltale sign of _just_ how willing he was.

And _damn_ was Jack _really_ enjoying the hell out of this.

It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to Rhys, really. Dogs always enjoyed a nice game of _chase._ And judging from Jack’s actions, wolves _loved_ it.

The shadow moved out of the light and disappeared along with the sound of fading footsteps down the hallway. Jack’s voice grew distant, “Hmm…guess he’s not here….”

Rhys waited silently until the footsteps faded into silence. It was another few minutes before Rhys crawled quietly from his hiding place, using the pads of his fingers and the tips of his toes to maneuver himself across the wool carpeted floor, creeping around the bed to ensure his predator was really gone. He crept up and around the open door, looking left, then to the right. No sign of Jack.

This was his chance. If he was quick enough, he could get to the next hiding place before Jack found him. But where? Where could he go?

_The upstairs closet!_

With all the stealth he never knew he had, Rhys bounded down the hallway soundlessly to the stairs just around the corner. Thankfully the white stockings that covered his feet allowed him to glide silently without any heavy footfalls. He took the stairs two at a time, cautious of his weight on each step.

But now was a very unfortunate time to remember that the eigth step was in fact the _fucking_ noisiest of them all. And he happened to place his foot _right_ on that specific step.

_“Crrrrreeeeeeeeak.”_

_Fuck._

The noise paralyzed him in place for a brief moment, daring to make no further movement, pleading his luck that the sound was not caught by the ultra-sensitive hearing of one—

“Hey there, bunbun.”

“Yipe!” Rhys squeaked, and whipped his head up to the top of the stairs to see the brilliant glow of a hungry stare. Jack stood tall and broad at the top step, dressed in nothing but his dark blue jeans allowing Rhys to catch only a second’s glimpse of his bare muscular chest…tan and lean and hairy and… _fuck me…_

With hands perched at his hips proudly, Jack’s feral eyes narrowed in on his catch with _the most_ lecherous grin he’d ever seen the older man give him; a grin so wide his elongated pearly white canines gleamed threateningly at him in yearning to sink into his soft pale flesh…

Acting completely on fight-or-flight, Rhys grabbed the railing of the stairs and hopped his long legs over the side with all the finesse of a…well, a _rabbit,_ landing on the smooth tile floor in a crouch before sprinting to the kitchen, slipping a few times at the lack of traction. He could hear the loud stomps from Jack bounding down the stairs like a madman, causing his chest to drum with the frantic beating of his heart, every bit of hair on his body standing straight as his adrenaline shot through him like an electric current. Through panted breaths he could hear his own heartbeat drowning his ears, body alive and blood flowing to _all_ the right places.

Who knew getting chased by a wild and insanely turned on werewolf could be so _fucking_ hot!?

Time seemed to blur then, as Rhys turned every corner he could to lose Jack. Right. Left. Another left. Past the kitchen, whipping through the dining room. Right again. It was odd moments like this that made Rhys ridiculously thankful that Jack’s penthouse was so large. Before he knew it he had run into the rec room; a large and very extravagant room filled with every type of entertainment one could imagine; a pool table, self-serve bar, seventy-inch holographic screen with massage recliners on one end with the newest gaming consoles mounted to the red-painted wall, an aged dart board, vintage arcade game systems lining the other side of the room, and much, _much_ more.

The light above the pool table was left on from recent use, and a few of the arcade games flashed exciting images that flickered bright lights across the dark walls. Other than that, the room was dim and held places where shadows engulfed certain areas. _Perfect._ Rhys smirked. There were so many places he could hide. Behind the arcade systems? Or under the pool table? No, too easy. Maybe if he…

A hot puff of air caressed the back of Rhys’ neck suddenly, freezing every thought in the young rabbit’s mind, prickling his skin as a full body tremble overcame him, seizing his chest with a painful realization…

All the adrenaline rushing through the young bunny could not help him when at that instant two large arms wound around his lithe body from behind him, wrapping around his chest, a massive hand reaching up to splay clawed fingers around his neck, a thumb planting firmly over his lips to silence a scream that never came.

The other hand raked sharp claws somewhat gently down his crop top vest, leaving soft scratches down his pale belly, fingers delving beneath his white panties to cup his now hard leaking cock and applying a firm pressure that ripped a shuddering whimper from Rhys’ captive lips.

“…you can _run_ , little one…” Jack growled behind him, deep and rough and _starving._

He felt himself be pulled back into a hot solid body, back fitting almost perfectly against a very broad chest. Jack reached over Rhys’ shoulder to nuzzle the younger male’s neck, jerking his head to the side with his hand to allow more access to his creamy pale throat demanding for submission, and he let a breathless moan escape from around Jack’s clawed thumb, the thought of fighting the wolf off long gone when he felt the tips of two sharp canine teeth glide dangerously over his skin, another hot exhale of breath over the flesh of his neck eliciting another full body shiver.

“...but you can’t _hide._ ”


	2. Make A Meal Out Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rhysie, didn't anyone ever tell you not to antagonize a hungry wolf? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm a wordy fuck, I decided to make this story a 3-part XD I can't help it! It's my first Rhack Trash fic, so I'm gonna drag this out! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your awesome comments! *mega high fives Kogouma* 14 comments on the first chapter!? You guys are too sweet to me, and I'm so happy you've enjoyed it so far :3 I might make this an AU series since Halloween is so soon and I'm already celebrating it now lol.

A common misconception about werewolves, from fantasy smut books that Rhys had used for _educational purposes_ , was that the sex scenes always consisted of growling, barking, biting, and doggystyle; where the wolf would throw their significant other on all fours and rut like wild animals, majority of the scenes always taken place in a forest or some woodland-like scenery.

While the growling and biting was correct, Rhys was elated to find out that his _real life_ werewolf was nothing like those stereotypes. Doggystyle was always enjoyable, but when Jack fucked he let _loose_ ; instincts and senses running wild. Every position was rough and passionate and animalistic. He didn’t need the great outdoors to show Rhys what he was capable of, he did _just_ find plowing his boyfriend against every available surface around them in every position he could think of.

And to further prove his point—

“ _Ahhn~!_ Ah…” Rhys cried out when sharp teeth bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder at the exact moment Jack’s thick fingers squeezed around his cock, arching the young bunny’s lithe back until his ass pressed against Jack’s crotch, feeling the bulge of the wolfmans cock repressed by tight jeans grinding against his exposed cheeks. A muscular arm held Rhys firmly in place by a vice grip around his chest, clawed fingers holding his face to the side. Jack let out a deep chuckle that danced upon the younger’s pale throat, eliciting another chorus of panted moans from Rhys’ lips.

“Mmm…” Jack retracted his teeth from Rhys’ throat, pausing once to lick the swollen bite mark fondly before trailing that _wonderfully_ long tongue up his neck to flicker along his earlobe teasingly. “You taste so sweet, baby. _Mm_ , I could just…”

Those sharp teeth returned, nipping at Rhys’ earlobe playfully, “ _eat you up_.”

“ _Mmn…_ f-fuck, _Jack…_ ” Rhys panted, mouth open to suck in air he’d forgotten he needed. His arms that once dared not move from his sides raised on their own accord to feel every bit of his boyfriend’s body; cybernetic hand coming up behind his shoulder to sift metal fingers through Jack’s well coiffed hair, caring little that he’d mess the wolf’s styled brunette locks, and gripped his scalp like a life line. Jack growled against his ear, hot and heavy with lust.

His flesh hand decided to take a more devilish venture south, caressing down his shivering chest, past his bellybutton, long slender fingers crawling across Jack’s forearm, traveling down to entwine with thicker fingers and began to guide them up and down his length, hips rocking impatiently with the slow thrusts.

“ _Oh_?” Jack’s amused snort fell on deaf ears.

“Ahn.. _nngh…_ please, Jack.. _please_ ,” Rhys moaned and squirmed, bucking into the thrusts with wild abandonment.

“Ohoho, _pumpkin_ …I don’t think so.”

Sometimes Jack could be _so_ predictable, and Rhys knew exactly what was coming next; Jack’s dominant behavior would drive him to take over the situation entirely with twirling Rhys around, grabbing him by his ass to lift him up into strong arms, immobilizing the young man until he was at the mercy of the wolf’s lecherous torture.

But _tonight,_ Rhys would show the wolf that rabbits could place traps too.

As predicted, Jack withdrew his hands from the young bunny’s yearning body and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him around to face the bigger man and pressed their bodies impossibly closer. A ravenous grin stretched Jack’s lips when he eyed Rhys’ wide eyed reaction, but that grin was quickly replaced by a genuine look of confusion when those doe-eyes held a most mischievous glint.

Rhys suddenly rushed forward and sunk his blunt teeth into Jack’s neck, taking the older man by complete surprise and earning the bunny a very loud and shocked gasp that quickly turned into a choked hiss when Rhys’ slender fingers grabbed Jack through his pants taking bulge and all into his palm and stroking hard enough for Jack’s body to jolt, hands momentarily releasing Rhys’ shoulders to freeze just inches away.

“ _Rrgh…_ ” he heard Jack cry out through gnashed teeth, feeling every muscle in the wolf’s neck tighten, “you…little shit…!”

_Not gonna catch me yet, asshole._ That’s what he got for smugly thinking he’d caught Rhys so easily, and as soon as he knew Jack was distracted he acted on it with one swift turn to bolt toward any available exit…

…but instead ran right into the pool table so inconveniently placed feet from him; how they’d gotten so close to it in the time Jack had pinned him, Rhys sorely wished he would have considered that before pulling such a daring stunt. The wooden edge of the table stopped the young rabbit at the thighs and killed any momentum he had, almost doubling over the table at the force. He immediately considered just rounding one of the corners, but a feral growl and movement from behind Rhys reminded him that Jack had snapped out of his daze with vengeance more than likely blinding the man’s conscious thinking.

Fuck it. At this point, he’d just have to climb _over_ the pool table. Cut time he didn’t have right in half.

Rhys practically hopped on top of the pool table and scrambled desperately over it. His long white clothed legs curled and he readied his body to leap from the table to the floor. This could actually work! If he pulled this off, he would just narrowly escape Jack’s hungry claws…

…those same hungry claws that suddenly wrapped tightly around Rhys’ right ankle while in mid leap, tugging him back and sending the young man’s long body falling back to the hard thinly blue carpeted surface of the pool table in a mess of flailing limbs, ripping a frightened shout from his mouth.

“Where ya going, sweet thing?” That sweet sugary tone fooled _no one_ , especially when Jack didn’t even bother to hide the rumbling growl in his chest that traveled through the man’s arm and vibrated Rhys’ foot. Another harsh tug, and Rhys found himself thrown on his back and dragged down the table in one swift act. He lifted himself on his elbows gracelessly to see Jack hunched over the edge, one palm flat on the table and the other holding Rhys’ foot within his clawed fingers, but what petrified the young rabbit where he lay was the way the wolfs eyes roamed over his body until they zoned in on his own wide ones.

It must have been a werewolf thing. No _normal_ man’s eyes could glow like that, what with no light to reflect, they pierced through the darkness where the bright rays from the hanging light fixture above could not reach, fueled by a fire lit from the adrenaline coursing through Jack’s veins.

Rhys gulped. _I fucked up._

In two swift movements Jack was on the table, moving forward while his grip on the thin ankle yanked the bunny back until the older man was between Rhys’ legs, letting go of his foot to grab slender wrists, throwing Rhys off his elbows and thrusting him back against the hard surface below with wrists bound on either side of his head, caging the younger man in with his much larger body.

Letting out a frustrated growl of his own, Rhys flailed wildly to get a way. He bucked against Jack, digging heels into the wolfs thighs to pull him off. The iron grip on him did not sway his struggle, and his whole body shook frantically to dislodge those massive fingers woven around his wrists.

But Jack was an unshakable force when he wanted to be. He was a big man, but not huge. If he was an average human, then he may have had one hell of a time trying to suppress Rhys. But there was an ethereal strength Jack possessed. He’d been witness to it a few times; once he’d watched as Jack took down a man twice his size, tossing him across the room as if this guy was a ragdoll. And the most memorable moment that Rhys would never forget was the tantrum in R&D after the Rakk enclosure was left open.

R&D had been paid with their _lives_ to never to mention how Jack could flip a loaderbot like an office desk.

And right now, it was as if Rhys was fighting against a brick wall. Jack didn’t even seem fazed by his flailing. In fact, judging by the way Jack’s face split into one wide hysteric grin it would seem like he was getting quite a kick out of it.

To unknowingly confirm Rhys’ suspicion, Jack pressed his hips into the trapped bunny below him, grinding hard and slow and effectively diminishing any fight left in his prey. He bent his head down to nuzzle his nose against the soft flesh under Rhys’ chin and planted soft quick kisses.

“Feisty little thing, aren’t you?” Jack smirked against his throat, but through the muffled whispers and the fluid motions of the wolf’s hips grinding his cock against Rhys’, the younger man could barely register what the words meant. He hated the moan that slipped through his parted lips so easily, showing little resilience, or the traitorous arch of his back and the way he lifted his own hips up to meet Jack’s dry humping halfway.

_Slut_ , he scolded his body.

“ _Mm…”_ Rhys tried to say something, _anything_ , but what came out instead was an exasperated moan that invited the other man’s chuckles.

“Feisty…and _very_ ballsy,” Jack suddenly snarled, the twitching in his lips that graced Rhys’ skin made the younger man’s eyes almost roll back in his head. The wolf suddenly pulled his face back and tilted his head to cast feral eyes down on Rhys, one side of his lip pulled into a halfhearted snarl.

“First, you walk around dressed like _that_ ,” he emphasized the last word by a brutal jerk of his hips that drove Rhys to turn his head to the side with a sharp cry, “you make a mess of my office, _backtalk me_ ,” another thrust but this time he ground his cock against Rhys’ in a slow circular motion and loving the weak mewl it earned him, “and then you _run off_? Baby…sugarpie… _sweetness_ …”

Jack was as fast as he was strong when he relied on the abnormal abilities of his beastly side. In the blink of an eye, the wolf removed his hands from Rhys’ wrists, and the young rabbit watched, distantly and bewildered, as the tattered remains of his small white panties flew past his head. Calloused fingers wrapped around his twitching cock and squeezed. One clawed thumb caressed the tip, smearing the leaking precum over his head in circular motions.

Rhys opened his mouth to unleash a symphony of unintelligible words but was cut short when two clawed fingers dove past his parted lips to rest on his tongue, going far enough back to almost gag Rhys in the process. Taking the hint but deciding to hesitate, the rabbit raised his eyes to look up at Jack in question.

Jack stared down at him, had been since his chorus of pet names, but instead of the halfhearted snarl and twinkling eyes, Rhys realized Jack was losing his demeanor with the way he bore his fangs out and threatening, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes always so well hidden were visible with the stretch of his snarl, eyes taking on a darker and red-ringed hue.

“Run from _me_ again _,_ little rabbit, and I’ll ram my cock into you so _fucking_ hard you won’t be able to _walk_.”

Those words went straight to Rhys’ dick, pulsing against Jack’s steel grip and agonizingly slow pumps. It took everything in him not to shout out and beg the wolf to take him _now_ , fill him up, plow him until he begged for mercy. However, considering defeat was inevitable at this point, Rhys could at least go out with some class.

Casting brown and cyber-blue irises up through thick lashes to gaze up at the older man above him, Rhys lifted his metal arm to splay out above his head, the chrome against the royal blue behind him an appealing contrast, and raised his flesh hand to wrap his long fingers around Jack’s tattooed wrist and daintily pulled the two fingers out of his mouth, letting the pads run across the surface of his tongue until they reached the tip and he stopped.

Rhys could hear Jack gulp, and he couldn’t have felt smugger about that.

With a swirl of his tongue and a sharp wink, Rhys hissed daringly, “…do it.”

He wasn’t going to _actually_ try to escape this time, but he flinched for the theatrics of his dare as if he was going to bolt away, and knew well Jack would not allow it this time.

“ _Fuck_ , baby…” Jack shuddered, and promptly lost his resolve. He ripped his hand from Rhys’ hold to his belt and in two flicks of his wrist the belt came sliding out of the loops of his jeans with ease. The young rabbit let out a frustrated cry when Jack removed his hand from pumping his cock, but his cry turned frantic when his wrists were caught in a crushing grip and yanked high above his head. Smooth leather replaced the harsh hold of Jacks hand on his thin wrists as the wolf secured the binding with a sturdy tug.

Rhys went to lift his hands, and were slammed back down above his head. Jack snarled at him in warning, “ _Don’t even._ Naughty rabbit like you needs some reminding why you shouldn’t disrespect your Alpha.”

Jack was between his legs in a flash, bucking his hips for Rhys to spread his thighs, which the young bunny obeyed quietly. With one strong hand Jack reached underneath the smaller man and lifted his ass up, practically bending him in half, and leaned in to smooth his lips across the soft creamy white flesh of Rhys’ inner thigh. His lips roamed over the garter and straps, allowed one of the dainty white straps to catch on one of his canine teeth, pulling the elastic back to _snap!_ it to the thigh and ripple a shiver across the young man’s body.

The sensation of sinking teeth followed the sting that caused Rhys to suck in a harsh gulp of air. He watched, eyes threatening to close tight at the electricity of those bites crawling up the muscles in his leg.

Jack nipped and nommed his way up and down Rhys’ thigh, sucking his bite marks and trailing down with soft kisses to find another delectable place to bite down. “ _Mm_ …taste so _good_ , Rhysie…” he huffed between bites and kisses, “… _delish._ ”

Rhys squirmed with the rush of a need so strong it curled pleas on his tongue, begging to shout them out. They were just heating things up and the young man was already about to lose his mind. But Jack’s teeth were _amazing_ and how he sunk them into his skin with caution, care, tempting to break flesh but too careful, they won every battle whether pressed against his neck or imbedded in his thigh.

“ _J-Jaaack~”_ Rhys mewled. His long body arched begging to be caressed, and was awarded with thick fingers spread over his chest and curled into his black and white cropped vest, taking one heaping fistful and pressing down to keep the young man flat on the table.

The wolfman kissed and nipped further down, stopping right above the base of Rhys’ dick, giving the smooth shaved skin a fond lick that rolled Rhys’ eyes to the back of this head, “Sorry, baby. You asked for this. You know better than to starve a _wolf_.”

And with that said, Jack let his long tongue slide out to stroke the base of Rhys’ length from base to tip agonizingly slow before popping his lips over the flushed pink head, that _long_ tongue of his swirling around his shaft, being careful of his sharp teeth against his bunny’s soft skin.

“A-Ah! _Ah!_ Shit...a-ahn…” Rhys cried and whimpered between heavy swallows of air, his chest tight and a burning coil in his belly. _God_ , Jack’s tongue. So irregularly long and skilled and the epitome of his wet dreams the way it danced around his cock, how it could slide right into him and drive his senses wild.

And now, with the way Jack bobbed his head and sucked Rhys like he was a life force, cheeks hollow and lips suctioned like a fucking _pro._ Rhys noodled around the strong arm that held him in place by his vest, hips shivering and bucking into Jack’s mouth with little restrain.

“ _Mm mm,”_ Jack mumbled around the younger man’s length, shaking his head slightly and casting his little rabbit a pointed glare. He wanted to apologize, he really did, and knew that Jack was not a fan of being face-fucked, but who could help themselves with _that tongue_ wrapped around their cock? And when Jack chuckled low in his throat it vibrated across Rhys’ shaft and he couldn’t help but buckle just a little bit, causing Jack’s chuckle to transition into a snarl, bringing one hand up to clench his ass cheek with claws that dug almost painfully into his flesh. His index finger roamed teasingly over his hole, probing at the tight muscle with one dangerous claw.

The sound of a wet _pop!_ fell onto Rhys’ ears and he watched as Jack slid his lips off of him and nuzzled the junction between his leg and pelvis, a _very_ sensitive area that the bigger man knew would drive Rhys absolutely wild, and smirked when he received the appropriate reaction of high-pitched cries and mewls.

“Keep that naughty shit up, sweetheart…” Jack drawled, his fingers inching closer toward his puckered hole with more strength, “…and I’ll _huff_ …and I’ll _puff_ ….and I’ll bite your dick off.”

It was so sudden and abrupt that Rhys couldn’t fight it, but he let out a rather loud laugh that hiccupped at the end before slapping his metal hand over his mouth.

At least he _tried_ to stop it, but Jack did _not_ seem too pleased. In retaliation, Rhys’ laughter was immediately transitioned to a gasped choke when those dangerous fingers sunk into his asshole, _dry,_ stinging and burning and yet feeling _so_ strangely good.

“Ah! _Ah!_ F-Fu~ Jack!” Rhys cried out, body arching and quivering helplessly to the two thick fingers that wiggled against his tight walls. Chest heaving, spine spasming, limbs trembling, Rhys became overwhelmed with so many sensations at once it almost blinded him.

He could hear Jack snort humorously before he felt the man’s lips smooth over his pulsating length to swallow him down to the base. He moved his fingers against the rhythm of his mouth, seesawing waves of pleasure through his long body.

“ _Tha~t’s_ it, baby…let me hear you…cry for me, sweet thing, c’mon.” Jack was ridiculously good at talking between gulps of Rhys’ dick, running his lips and tongue all the way down the young man’s shaft to trail back up, a few quick _hot-as-fuck_ comments before teasing the tip and repeating his venture down once more. With every hum and groan could be felt in Rhys’ bones, erupting more and more crashing waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Every now and then the wolf would get to the head of his cock and suck extra hard, squeezing the tip and suctioning down his length that no vacuum could _ever_ manage so skillfully.

It _must_ have been a werewolf thing….

Thighs now shivering, the young bunny cried out for Jack repeatedly, not knowing what else to say. The warmth, molten hot with need for release, coiled in his belly and melted the words from his mouth. Hands bound by the leather belt writhed together and clawed against the pool table beneath him, curling into his hair, unclenching and clenching continuously.

“J-Jack… _Jack…ahn,_ Jack…p-please,” Rhys was all out wailing now, crying for the release, _needing_ it, “uhn, please…please, Jack! I-I’m gonna…I—”

Faster than the blink of an eye, Jack whipped his head back, rather theatrically, with a guttural howl rough and scratchy with pent up frustration seeping out from his fanged mouth. All at once the pleasure stopped dead and cold leaving Rhys to squirm harder against Jack’s strong palm and let out an angry whine that harmonized with his beastly lover’s throaty howl.

Jack’s next movements were haste and sloppy with wanton intentions. He threw Rhys’ leg to the side forgotten and sauntered his larger body up the length of Rhys’ smaller and lither one, hovering inches above his lover, meeting narrowed eyes with his glowing ethereal ones.

“J-Jack…” Rhys panted, biting his plump bottom lip to stop the continuous hymn of whines and moans, “please…”

“What do you want, little rabbit? Hm?” Jack leaned down to plant soft kisses upon the rabbit’s lips, torturously slow…. “You want my fat cock in that tight ass of yours? Fill you up _good_ until my knot stretches that good little fuckhole you’ve been teasing me with?” To emphasize his question, his two long fingers stretched out at the mid knuckle and wiggled inside of Rhys, the wolf grinning against the trembling lips of his young prey, watching with transforming pupils as the little rabbit’s body bucked up and into his fingers, twisting his smaller narrower hips into Jack’s palm.

Rhys let out a slew of unintelligible whimpers and Jack was quick to catch them with his grinning lips. “What was that, baby? You’re gonna have to speak up to let me know what you want.”

And Rhys tried his damndest to tell Jack, to plead and beg, to shout to the heavens what Jack needed to do to him, but those _fingers_ , so thick and long, rubbing at his walls pulling the most embarrassing mewls from his mouth. But all that could come was, “…f-fuck, Jack. _Please…_ I-I can’t….”

“Haha, sweetheart, I need you to _speak up_.” Fuck, the third finger. Rhys rolled his eyes to the back of his skull, mouth open and banting labored breaths between choked whimpers. His back arched against Jack’s hot torso allowing a fleeting thought of how Jack felt slightly hairier than earlier. _A werewolf thing_ , he dismissed easily.

“Ooh Rhysie,” Jack cooed sweetly with a lazy disguise of his truly lecherous intentions, “I’m going to fuck you against everything in this room.” He planted soft kisses around the corners of his bunny’s plump lips. “I’m gonna pound that sweet little ass on this pool table, then I’m gonna own it on the arcade game, and _break you in half_ on the air-hockey table. Babydoll…”

Rhys was all out wailing at this point. The speed in which Jack’s fingers dove in an out of the smaller man’s ass was causing a colorful kaleidoscope effect to his vision, those filthy promises hot against his flesh with the man’s panting. When Jack stopped his ministrations for the second abrupt time, the young brunette was tempted to lose his fucking mind on the wolf.

He might as well have felt like a four course meal, because Jack was eating this up with a wild grin as he lifted himself up on his knees, dragging Rhys by the hips until his ass rested on the bigger man’s thighs. Slow,  _tortuously slow_ , he pulled his long fingers from the bunny’s stretched hole, reaching into his unbuttoned pants and with a flick of the wrist unleashed his large throbbing cock from the restraints of his boxers. Rhys watched through half-lidded eyes, practically drooling at the sight of the wolfman’s girthy swollen dick bob against Rhys’ weeping length.

Jack gripped the base of his own cock, feral eyes casted down to watch the young rabbit flinch at every _slap_ the head of his dick sounded as he smacked Rhys’ creamy thighs, switching to thud his throbbing member against Rhys hole.

Carefully, but with little patience, Jack lined his up his massive cock to the tight little ring of muscle and nudged slightly, licking his lips when Rhys jolted suddenly at the force and yelped.

“J..Jack! _Mmph,_ Jack…ah, I… _p-please_ , just…!”

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jack chuckled, tilting his head back to ready himself to slam into his little bunny. "Daddy Wolf’s gonna make sure you never run from him again. So get ready, pumpkin…”

“…cuz we’re going to _wreck this fucking rec room.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! *fans self* I hope this was to your liking, cuz i'm cherry faced and sweating over here XD Let me know what you think! All comments are welcomed! 
> 
> Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm so nervous XD I should have the next chapter out very soon, so stay tuned! And as always, please feel free to tell me what you think! It's my first IN DEPTH smut, so I hope it was to your sinful liking :)
> 
> Another special shoutout to MariPockiiChan! You're amazeballs, boo!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
